


Whisper

by Keys_Studio



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Spoilers, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4120828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keys_Studio/pseuds/Keys_Studio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Called by Mephisto Pheles himself, Adriane Glockner took up a new job at the Japanese Branch of the True Cross Order. The job? Working as a Cram School teacher for potential Exorcists-to-be. Agitated and constantly annoyed by the Demon, the woman is surprised when she slowly starts to find herself falling in love with him. What does she do? What does Mephisto do? Read and find out! R&R please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I only own any OCs that you see in this work. I do not own Blue Exorcist, Kazue Kato.

_Fallen Angels at my feet/Whispered voices at my ear/Death before my eyes/Lying next to me I fear/She beckons me/Shall I give in?/Upon my end shall I begin/Forsaken all I've fallen for/I rise to meet the end..._

I groaned tiredly as my hand reached out and patted around my night stand for my cellphone as it rang beside me. My fingers brushed upon the cold plastic and a sigh escaped my pale lips. Taking hold of it, I flipped it open and answered into it groggily, "Glockner, here..." I listened to the other end of the line before sitting up and growling some in agitation. "Do you realize what _time_ it is, you curly haired bastard?" I snarled, losing the grogginess some. I listened to the other end of the line again before growling more, sounding more aggressive. "Look, I don't _care_ if you can function on one hour of sleep, I can't." I listened once more before sighing, pinching the bridge of my nose and closing my goldren green eyes. "Fine. But you owe me for this." Closing my phone, I tossed it tiredly to my lap. "Bastard, making me get up at..." I glanced at my clock. "Two in the morning..." I peeled back my warm, thick blanket and shivered in the uncomfortable cold. "Oh, yeah, he totally owes me for this."

My feet touched the cold floor as I tried to get out of bed. I flinched before I forced myself to get out of bed. I grumbled to myself tiredly in annoyance as I got out of my pajamas and dressed in a black tank top, a leather jacket, blue jeans, and knee high boots. I wasn't all that concerned with how I looked at this point, but I figured that the asshole who wanted my presence this early in the morning would appreciate the effort. I went to the bathroom and applied a light dusting of black eye shadow and black eye liner, along with black lip stick. I brushed my long black hair before sighing heavily. Why did I bother making myself look decent? The bastard wasn't worth the time and effort...

Grabbing my keys, I placed one in the key hole of my apartment door and opened it. I saw the bastard sitting at his desk, looking at me expectantly with those... handsome forest green... eyes... I forced my mind to focus. He was my superior (even with as much as I complain and hate him with every fiber of my very _being_ ), and I couldn't afford to think about him like that. No, I had to keep myself focused. Crossing my arms under my nonexistent chest, I glared at the man sitting behind his desk. "I'm here now. What the Hell do you want?"

"You are such a beautiful woman. Why ruin the image by cursing?" the purple haired man asked her, a devilish smile crossing his features. I twitched.

"Can you not beat around the bush, Mephisto? I'm running on only a few hours of sleep. I'm exhausted," I snarled. "So tell me what you want right now or else I'm going to leave and go back to bed."

Mephisto smirked and stood. He walked around his desk to stand completely in front of me. "My dear Adriane," he cooed. "You know that you are a strong Exorcist. In fact, I actually fear you some..."

"I'm not that strong. I just know how to battle you after knowing you for ten years," I sighed, shaking my head.

He chuckled and walked over to me, brushing some of my black bangs away from my face and behind my ear. He then took hold of my chin with his thumb and pointer finger, tilting it up so I would meet his gaze. "While that is true, I have a personal mission for you." He pulled his hand away, assured that I would keep looking into his eyes."One that involves your... _finesse_ skills..."

"Woah, now!" I yelped, backing away from him. "What kind of girl do you take me for?!"

His brows shot up in surprise. Realization crossed his features and he started to laugh maniacally, practically doubling over. "Th-that...! That wasn't what I meant...!" laughed Mephisto, struggling some to get air into his lungs. When he said that, though, I found my cheeks to be burning with embarrassment. This asshole really _was_ a Jester! In all forms and manners, I swore! He soon relaxed and grinned at me as he stood up straight. "Ah, you were always a girl who knew how to make me laugh." He cocked his hip and placed a gloved hand upon it. "What I meant, my dear, was that I need you to be a teacher at the cram school. I know how patient you are with the younger generations, so I know that you will be able to handle it."

"And you couldn't tell me that over the phone?" I sighed, feeling the burning sensation in my cheeks starting to die down.

"I didn't want to risk you falling asleep on me~," the man chirped. He handed her a small stack of papers. "Now, if you don't mind, can you go ahead and fill this stack of paperwork for me~? It shouldn't take you too long~."

I took it reluctantly. "Unless you plan for to start tomorrow, no." I looked up at him. "You want me to start tomorrow, don't you?"

"I am in desperate need of a substitute teacher for the next couple of weeks, so yes."

I let out a very heavy sigh. I pulled a pen from the pocket of my leather jacket and sat on the plush, pink sofa that sat in the office. I wasn't sure what Mephisto had gone off to do, but when I had turned to ask him a question, he was gone. Scowling a little, I decided to continue onwards with the paperwork, leaving the one page unsigned for until he returned. It wasn't until morning that he returned, and even then, I had fallen asleep out of boredom and just flat out being exhausted. I woke when I felt a plush, warm blanket being draped over me and my hair being brushed away from my face.

"Nngh..." I sounded, my eyes fluttering open. Mephisto was looming over me slightly, a delicate smile across his lips. I blinked slowly and discarded the idea that his smile was delicate because when I saw his face again, I saw his usual devilish smile. I fell back to sleep shortly after, still tired, unaware of how I started to cuddle into the blanket that he draped over me.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke to a delicate poking of my cheek. I made a disgruntled noise, curling myself tighter into the blanket that covered me. The poking persisted and I growled a little, forcing my eyes open to look at my assailant. My eyes met those sparkling green eyes, filled with mischief, that belonged to the chief of the Japan branch. I scowled a little and promptly pulled the blanket over my head. "I'm trying to sleep, you bastard," I said snappishly. I just wanted to sleep...! "The paperwork is finished, so leave me alone..."

"You left a page blank," Mephisto informed me. I felt him grab the edge of the blanket that covered my body and knew what he was going to do before he did it. I felt myself spin three or four times in the air with a loud yelp tearing itself from my throat before I fell face first into the couch. "Now get up~! You need time to make a plan for your first day as a teacher!"

I forced myself to sit up, lazily rubbing my eyes to rid them of sleep. When I lowered my hand, I saw that I had smudged my eye liner and eye shadow. I scowled a little, glaring at the smiling man that stood there, looming over me with the blanket hanging limply on the tip of his pointer finger. "I already made a plan," I said snappishly, reaching for the blanket. "It's called 'sleep some more and wing it when class time rolls around.' Now, gimme that damn blanket, you curly haired bastard!" I made one more attempt at the blanket, but the older pulled it just out of my reach. I fell face first into the floor.

"Tsk, tsk! Gimme Gimme never gets! Not to mention that cursing as much as you do is _very_ unlady-like!" Mephisto informed me. I could hear that wretched smirk of his in his teasing tone and I found myself hating him the longer he toyed with me. "You really should work on that. You won't ever get a man if you don't~."

I got up off of the floor and dusted myself off with a low grumble. Standing straight and coking my hip, I placed a clenched fist against it. "Look, I know I don't have a love life, but even if I did, I don't want you meddling in it, you hear?" I snapped. "Besides, my duties to the Vatican come way before my heart." I promptly turned away and crossed my arms across my chest. "Besides, having a relationship would only be a hinderance! Demons would see it as my weakness and attack at it until it broke me and made me weak!" I rounded on him, my fists at my sides. "So I don't give a _rat's ass_ if cursing is unlady-like and I'll never get a man because of it! I don't plan on ever _dating_ or _getting married_ or _settling down_! I'm an Exorcist, through and through, and nothing will distract me from it!" I didn't realize that I was shaking until I found my breath sounding ragged as it escaped me.

As I collapsed back on the couch and leaned forward, my green-gold eyes glaring at the ground and my elbows on my knees, I heard Mephisto snort and I swore he was shaking his head at me. "Tou-chy~," he mused. "Someone must have hurt your heart pretty bad before if you're so adamant about never being in a relationship..."

My anger flared and I was up in an instant, my hand gripping his pink and white poka-dotted tie roughly as I got up in his face. "My _past_ relationships have _nothing_ to do with my ideals and values, so just _drop it_ , you curly haired son of a bitch," I sneered lowly. I shoved him back some, watching him stumble a little as I straightened out my clothes. I grabbed the paperwork from the floor and shuffled through them quickly. Finding the one that was unsigned, I quickly signed it and slammed the whole stack down on the coffee table. "Now, since you won't let me _sleep_ , I will be going back to my home to _fix my hair_ and _makeup_."

Mephisto smirked at me as I stood and stormed off to the door. His hand covered my own when he saw that I was having problems inserting my Home Key into the door. "Allow me, my dear," he purred into my ear, pushing the key into the lock and turning it. My cheeks burned with embarrassment as he opened the door for me. "How is that?"

"J-just shut up! L-leave me alone!" I said, jerking my hand away from his. I was quick to get through the door and slam it behind me before he could try to talk to me. Leaning against it, I forced myself to breathe calmly and clear my head. "Th-that stupid curly haired son of bitch bastard fucking... UGH!!" I tossed my keys roughly against the wall and stormed into my bathroom to brush out my hair and redo my horribly smudged makeup. I wasn't going to bother changing clothing because why the Hell would I do that when all I did was sleep in the ones that covered me... "Why is he so... so... UGH! I can't even _focus_!" I slammed my eye liner down on the counter and tugged at my long hair roughly. "I hate him! _I fucking hate him_!" But the look I had in my eyes betrayed me. I _liked_ him.

Not _like like_ , mind you, but still, _like_.

"Stupid Demon..." I grumbled as I went to grab my abandoned keys.


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright..." I breathed, stepping into the classroom. The class wasn't very large, containing about... nine or ten students? I was guessing, but I didn't feel that I was very far off. "Class, I know that you were told that you were going to be joining in on a new class, so I will go ahead and be blunt. This was lumped on you as much as it was lumped on me." I sat my things down on my desk and quickly glared at the chalk board. I pulled out a small dry erase board and a marker. "I will now properly introduce myself." I scrawled the name 'Glockner' on the board in black marker and held it up for everyone to see. "My name is Adriane Glockner, Upper First Class. I'm a Tamer, a Knight, and a Doctor, the last being unofficial." I sat the board down. "And I'm here to teach Demonic Incidents in Human History." I saw a hand go up and I called on the student.

He stood and quickly introduced himself as Ryuji Suguro. "Glockner-sensei, if I may... Why exactly is it that we have this new class?" he asked me. I felt the first spike of irritation hit me in the form of a sinus headache and quickly pinched the bridge of my nose. He seemed to tense up at that, as though he feared that he had angered me. I quickly waved a dismissive hand, signaling for him to calm down. After a moment, I composed myself and forced the headache down.

"We're having it, if I had to guess, because the higher ups don't want the future Exorcists of the True Cross Order to repeat past mistakes..." I told them. I was quickly met with questions as to 'such as' and 'what mistakes.' "Well, I guess you all will learn them throughout the course of this lesson, huh?" I huffed. I pulled out the small list that Mephisto had made for me as to what Demons to talk about and on what days. I sneered some at the choices. "According to this list, we are to tell of Lilith and Samael, the Demon King of Time."

Suguro sat down and they all started to pull out pens and paper, ready to take notes. I sighed and sat on the desk, grabbing my dry erase board. I erased what was on it and wrote some quick things on it. I then held it up on my lap. "Lilith was the first woman, created by God for Adam, before Eve," I started. "Now, I will tell you this. Adam and Lilith were _not_ the happiest of spouses. Upon meeting, they instantly started fighting." I erased the board again and started to write on it before I decided to screw it and set it off to the side. "Adam told Lilith, and I quote, 'You shall lie below,' and in response, Lilith told Adam, 'You shall lie below for we are equal and both of us were created from earth.' And, as most dysfunctional marriages go, neither one of them listened to the other."

I waited a good few moments for the students to write down what I had said before continuing on. "Lilith saw how things were and say the Holy Name and flew away. Adam prayed to God, informing him that the woman that He had made for him had fled. In response, God sent three Angels to retrieve her, whether it be by her consent or through force. The three Angels found her at the Red Sea and gave her the options she had - return willingly or be drowned. However, she refused, knowing that she was created only for the purpose of inflicting disease on newborns until eight days for boys and twelve days for girls." I frowned then. "At least I think that's right." I shook my head quickly. "Anyways..."

I stopped myself from continuing on, giving the students time to copy down what I said again. Once they were looking at me to continue, I plunged onwards, "She then told them that even if she could come back, she was unable to wed Adam again. She couldn't marry him again because she was defiled by a Great Demon. Anyone wanna take a guess as to who it was that defiled her?"

A small browed girl's hand went up. I nodded to her and she stood, introducing herself as Izumo Kamiki. "Samael, the Demon King of Time," she said with pride.

I rolled my eyes and clapped. "Oh, look! You have ears and use them!" I said sarcastically. She seemed to grow angry at that and forced herself to sit back down. Suguro was snickering in his seat and I quickly found myself approving. After all, it may have been bullying, but it had been obvious that my question was rhetorical. Lesson lived and lesson learned. "But yes, you're correct." I decided I did my part and picked up the dry erase board again. "Okay, to get to know you all better and how you work in groups, I'm going to assign a two part project that will be due at the end of the week. I want you all to do research on today's topic and write a paper about it. Then, I want a visual demonstration as to what you learned today." Quickly counting out the exact number of students, I was quickly pleased. "Groups of three, please."

It was not soon after that I saw all three groups formed, though a little reluctantly. I asked that they all write down on a sheet of paper who all was in their groups and turn them into me so I knew who was who and with who. Suguro turned in a paper that read 'Ryuji Suguro / Renzo Shima / Miwa Konekomaru' along with little doodles as to how each of them looked so I could see who exactly each was. A blond, big chested girl in a kimono turned in a paper that read 'Shiemi Moriyama / Rin Okumura / Nemu Takara' with a little note as to what hair color and gender they were beside their names. The last group was turned in by Izumo, the paper reading 'Izumo Kamiki / Paku Noriko / Yamada'. When I asked why Yamada didn't have a last name on the paper, she said that he didn't want to tell her what it was. I shrugged and stored it away into my bag.

"Alright, students, you are dismissed to go collect more information for your essays and projects," I told them, waving a dismissive hand. They dispersed in their groups out the door and I couldn't help the snide little smirk I had. Less talking and teaching, more sleeping and relaxing for little old me~. Okay, I know I'm not that great, but hey, I was still tired and still not happy about Mephisto lumping this on me last minute. I took my keys and absentmindedly grabbed one, unlocking a door and walking through it. I quickly realized that I was in Mephisto's office for the second time today and groaned. Crap!

Why was it that I kept having to find him and look at him today? Why? _Why?_

Mephisto seemed alarmed to see me but relaxed. "Ah, my dear! How is class going?" he asked me with a curious look across his features. "I see that it hasn't taken you long to somehow chase the students out of the classroom~."

"Cram it, bastard. I have them going to do research for their projects that are due on Friday," I grumbled. "Now, where is that blanket? I'm going to sleep here on the couch..."

"Are you _still_ tired?" the Demon asked me, actually appearing alarmed by that.

"Yeah, so what? I'm _exhausted_ thanks to your _extremely_ early morning call," I sighed. "Not to mention that I don't really think I'm cut out to be a teacher. It's just as boring as being the student!" I found the blanket and laid down, closing my eyes as I pulled it over my body. I felt my body being forced up a little before being laid back down onto something kind of comfortable. I opened my eyes to see that I was laying in Mephisto's lap. My cheeks burned red. "Wh-what do you think you're doing?"

"Holding your head in my lap while you sleep," mused the Demon, absentmindedly stroking my hair ever so delicately. "I noticed that you are a very rough sleeper without something under your head, so I am letting you use me as a pillow."

I wrinkled my nose some. "My god, you really _are_ weird..." I told him, shaking my head some on his lap. I rolled a little so I was facing away from him, unknowingly giving him more area to stroke my hair. "Well, whatever... I left my phone in the room so if they need anything, they can just call you and ask whatever they need to and all that..."


End file.
